Dulce narcótico
by MissLouder
Summary: Yamato tiene su vicio, solo Taichi puede ayudarlo. Yamato!Centric/Shonen ai.
1. Perdido

**_S_** _inopsis_ : Yamato tiene su vicio, sólo Taichi puede ayudarlo. Yamato!Centric/Shonen ai.

 ** _N_** _otas_ : _Primer fic del 2019_. Sigo teniendo decanto por la parte oscura de Yamato. Mi primer estilo de escritura en segunda persona.

* * *

 **[ _Un dulce narcótico_ ]**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **E** s una ráfaga de velocidad que pasa frente a tus ojos, empapado de sudor y ansiedad, con un balón que es arrastrado por la intensidad de sus pies. Lo ves desde un banco apartado, donde la multitud no ha alcanzado a congregarse. Es temprano, el sol todavía no barre las calles y solo pocos fanáticos desafían el sueño para ver aquel partido.

El otoño se hace presente con los escalofríos que asustan la piel y los vahos que se deslizan fuera de las bocas que ovacionan. Pese a eso, Taichi sigue viéndose como una mezcla de amanecer, entre aquella sábana verde de pasto artificial. Es el centro y el público se enciende poniéndose de pie cuando finalmente es quien da el pase para el gol decisivo. A esa distancia, puedes verlo gritar de emoción y saltar en un pie, abriéndote una pequeña sonrisa en los labios.

 _Esa felicidad nata y brillante que a veces es tan cegadora_ , piensas.

Eres una figura que se recorta en un retazo de sombra, vagamente consciente que has llamado la atención de algunas personas que te miran de reojo, preguntándose quién eres y porque te apartas de todos como si fueran pestes. Intentan darte identificación bajo tu capucha negra, pero no le dejas el trabajo fácil al sumergirte más en ella. Escondiendo el rostro detrás de tiras de humo que susurra el cigarro que se enrosca en tu dedo, tejiendo una telaraña de humo azul en torno a tu perfil. Vistes de luto, bañado por aquel color de pies a cabeza; camisa negra, pantalones con muchos bolsillos, botas de asalto y una mano enfundada en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

El equipo empieza a dispersarse y muchas personas descienden de las gradas para felicitarlos por su victoria. Por tu lado, no tienes que hacerlo, esperas pacientemente fumando con abandono. Descansas los codos en las gradas que son tu soporte en la espalda, y sigues con la mirada fija en la figura arrebolada de Taichi. Contienes el humo dentro de tu garganta y dejas que la caliente, hasta el punto de la asfixia, antes de dejarla salir en suspiro tan tenue como la brisa.

Sacas el celular, ignoras los mensajes y ves la hora que se asoma en la pantalla. Es demasiado temprano para tu gusto, y a estas horas deberías estar durmiendo. No obstante, estás ahí, en ese estadio por cuenta propia cuando el sueño te rehuyó y no tenías nada que hacer para llamarlo.

Taichi no te mencionó el partido, lo oíste por boca de Takeru que se lo platicaba a Hikari por teléfono. No te importa que no sepan que estás ahí, en las sombras, observando al anterior grupo de niños elegidos abrazarse entre sí. No estás ahí para ser observado, estás ahí para ver a Taichi.

Te levantas con parsimonia, pisoteas la colilla apagando aquella tenue luz ámbar y te vas. Tu oído atrapa uno que otro comentario, señalándote, pero no consiguen identificarte aún. Unos, sin embargo, sí. No por tu fama, sino por tu relación con Taichi. O, lo que queda de ella, en realidad.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —Una voz a tu espalda te llama la atención y devuelves la mirada de hielo sobre el hombro.

Una pequeña figura vistiendo el uniforme del equipo local, jadeando ligeramente. El joven que está detrás de ti se ha convertido en tu némesis. El odio es compartido y no se molestan en ocultarlo.

—No tengo porque responderte nada —dices, frunciendo el ceño para luego seguir tu camino.

—¿No entiendes que eres como una mancha en su vida? —Las palabras de Daisuke son como cuchillos, pero el filo no te alcanza. Ya no.

No dices nada, sigues caminando con las manos en los bolsillos deseando poder descargar un poco de tu ira en aquel bobalicón rostro. Si no fuera amigo de tu amigo, sino quisieras ya empeorar las cosas; lo fueses hecho. Ya tienes mucho contenido con respecto a ese niño y tu paciencia está al borde.

 _Otra más, y te haré llorar_ , juraste.

La mañana empieza a calentar el balcón cuando llegas al apartamento, pateas unas cuantas latas de cerveza que están tiradas en el piso e ignoras el desorden que desde hace días lo decora. Llegaste hace un par de días de gira y el agotamiento te hace rehuir de tus quehaceres.

Quizás llames a un servicio de limpieza, aun tienes el número que te dio tu manager y lo dejaste en algún punto de la cocina donde los platos se desbordan. El fregadero está invadido por el polvo que, si pasas el dedo, trazarás un camino sobre la losa. Tienes mucho tiempo que no la usas, porque tu gusto por la cocina se ha desvanecido. Ya no es algo con el que ocupes el tiempo.

Lo hacías antes, por oficio y deber, cuando cocinabas para dos personas. Para ti y tu padre, aunque éste en ocasiones no llegara. Hoy, actualmente, sabes que no llegará.

Una comida para una sola persona solo es una afirmación febril de los hechos, pese a que lo hayas hecho innumerablemente en el pasado. Ahora tiene un significado, porque ésta es permanente. La pesadumbre se apodera de tu ánimo, una vez más, lo que lleva a que maldigas en silencio.

Si hubieses sabido que estuvo enfermo todo el tiempo, si hubieses sabido que aquella mañana de octubre sería la última vez que lo verías con vida...

Un infarto.

Eso borró la vida de un padre que vivió más su trabajo que en su hogar. La llamada que recibiste aquel día había cambiado tu vida para siempre. Aunque lograras estirar la memoria para intentar recordar, hasta que te doliera la cabeza en el esfuerzo, sólo podías atraer al presente las palabras: _Lo sentimos, hemos conseguido a tu padre muerto en su oficina. Un ataque al corazón._

Lo demás, fue un incentivo que alcanza a oscurecer tus pesadillas. Tu madre había acudido al funeral, lloró por Hiroashi, Takeru también. Muy contrario a ti, que no pudiste tentar a las lágrimas. Hacerlo significaba admitir esa realidad. Todavía tienes la esperanza que tu padre está en la estación y llega a una hora donde ya duermes. Se va cuando no has despertado.

Estuviste en shock todo el tiempo, sentado frente a sus cenizas con Tai sosteniendo tu mano y no sientes su calor. Aun cuando te dormiste en sus piernas, despiertas pensando que todo era un juego de la mente. No, es la realidad.

A penas oías las voces de pésame y lamento. La prensa que deseaba entrar y fans que te dedican un luto que no sientes. No mientras Hiroashi siguiera vivo en tu cabeza.

—Papá… —gimes y no hay lágrimas. Sólo un nudo enroscándose que te roba la respiración y el habla.

Taichi se apresuró a abrazarte, escondiéndote en su pecho como si así te protegiera de todo. Te susurraba que todo iba a estar bien, que estaba a tu lado, que no estabas solo… Y todo lo decía con lágrimas que se recortaban en su rostro.

Oyes a tu mamá llamarte, tocando tu hombro y la ves, con ojos perdidos y manchados de desabrigo como si fuera un extraño. ¿Quién es esa mujer para ti? ¿Es ella tu madre, realmente? ¿Qué iba a ser de ti ahora que ya estás totalmente solo?

Nancy insiste en llamar tu atención. Se sienta a tu lado, y toma tus manos. Las apartas como si te quemara. Aun firme, sugiere que fueras vivir con ella pero te negaste soltándote de su agarre. No ibas a traicionar a tu padre. No aquel que veló por ti cuando podía simplemente dejarte. No aquel que te dio su apellido cuando tu madre se lo arrebató a Takeru.

—Sé que no soy para ti una madre —dice Nancy, y se le cayó el rostro por las lágrimas—. Pero te sigo amando. Sigues siendo mi hijo, Yamato.

Te abraza, con fuerza y amor, pero ya lo sientes demasiado tarde. No sabes qué decirle.

—Lo siento, no me mudaré —afirmas y es tu última palabra.

Tampoco dejaste que Takeru se internara en esa residencia, a pesar que insistió hasta el cansancio. No era personal, pero esas paredes tenían la esencia de Hiroashi, a pesar que no dejaba demasiadas huellas en ella.

Fue él quien te metió en la música, aunque el mundo no lo supiera. Fue quizás, por arrepentimiento o culpa, que te regaló un instrumento para tener algo que hacer en aquella soledad que él no podía suplir. Fue Hiroashi quien te presentó algunos artistas que habían acudido a la TV y te habían lanzado al estrellato. Fue él quien te entregó un sueño que ahora estabas cumpliendo. Y ahora no estaba. Nunca lo estuvo y no sabes porque te hace tanta falta.

Caminas hasta su habitación que seguía tal cual _él_ la dejó, te apoyas en el marco de la puerta observando; algún calcetín botado bajo la cama, las sábanas desechas, una corbata tirada en la alfombra. El aire de abandono se percibe en el ambiente. Tus amigos se habían ofrecido a ayudarte con el apartamento, pero una vez más te negaste.

Los recuerdos acuden a tu cabeza, tan letales que tus ojos se preparan a las lágrimas pero éstas no salen. Siguen abandonándote. Más allá está su closet abierto, ¿deberías hacer algo con su ropa? ¿donarla, tal vez? ¿Tienes la esperanza de usarla algún día?

Rodeas la cama y observas el buró, hay un blíster abierto con unas cuantas pastillas regadas. Lo tomas con interés, leyendo el nombre que hay detrás. Son antidepresivos. Así que tu padre tenía un vicio.

Sueltas un bufido, sacas dos y te las tragas sin agua. El resto lo metes en tu bolsillo donde el roce de la tela en tus nudillos arruga tus labios en una mueca, recordándote heridas anteriores. Cierras el puño y tus nudillos encarnados e hinchados te hacen recordar tu pelea contra la pared. Debías descargarte con algo, y algo sólido que te hiciera mierda los dedos fue tu opción más cercana para calmarte.

Enciendes otro cigarrillo, intentando controlar el temblor de tus manos producto de la ansiedad. Tomas otras pastillas para burlar al dolor persistente de tu cabeza y te tiras en el mueble. El dolor se niega a irse, convirtiendo toda actividad de la vista y del oído en un tormento. El recuerdo de la tibia e insípida soportabilidad de los llamados días buenos parece lejano.

Aprietas el puño contra tus ojos, como si deseases aplacarlo sin obtener ningún resultado. Tu mano derecha cae fuera dejando que el cigarrillo se consuma así como tú lo haces por dentro y utilizas la otra para meterla en tu bolsillo derecho. Hay algo dentro, que pesa demasiado en tu conciencia y en tus acciones.

La aprietas con frustración porque has dejado que tome terreno dentro de ti. Te haga su esclavo. Lo tienes ahí, porque sabes que sin él te sientes desarmado y frágil. Sientes que se burla de ti y decides plantarle la cara. Lo sacas a la altura de tu vista para ver ese pequeño envoltorio con un maldito polvillo pálido dentro.

Lo miras con desazón pero es la única medicina que hace efecto. La encierras en el puño y la metes en el bolsillo otra vez. No acudirás a él otra vez. Vuelves a levantarte, tiras el cigarro a la basura y corres en busca de tu bajo, es tu primer mecanismo de defensa contra ello. Algunas veces el deseo por la droga era casi abrumador, más fuerte que el deseo por la comida, por el agua o el aire. Demasiado fuerte para luchar contra ella.

Tu música te hace olvidar, te llama al recuerdo y a los sentimientos que escondes en tus canciones. Empiezas a tocar el instrumento, ignorando el dolor de tus nudillos, tratando de olvidar que puedes eliminar todo de nuevo. Solo tienes que sacarlo del bolsillo. Lo tienes a tu alcance, puedes sacarlo y probar un poco…

No.

Una punzada te atravesó a medida que aumentaba la necesidad de la droga y debes cerrar los ojos para resistir. Iniciaste en ese mundo por diversión, ahora, es una penuria con la que luchas todos los días. Es por eso que te has alejado de tus amigos, de tu familia, porque no quieres que sepan lo que te está consumiendo.

Nadie sabía la lucha que estabas llevando contra la adicción, y no quería que lo vieran. La mayoría de los que empezaron a probarlo contigo han abrasado sus nervios, regocijando su espíritu creyéndolos indomables; pero agotando sus corazones. No quieres terminar así.

Te detienes por un momento, jadeando por respirar. Aprietas los puños y lanzas el instrumento a un lado. No funciona. Necesitas distraerte o lo volverás a hacer.

Aun recuerdas la sensación de sentir la droga cruzando por tus venas, encendiendo la sangre como fuego ante la pólvora. Te ayuda a olvidar. Es un alto precio que estás pagando en un intento desesperado de huir de tus miedos.

La puerta de la entrada cruje, alzas la mirada de golpe porque olvidaste cerrarla en cuanto entraste y una cabeza alborotada te hace sombra.

—¡Vaya! ¿Esto es el basurero acaso de la ciudad? —dice Taichi con una maleta colgando de su hombro, quitándose los zapatos en el rellano.

El chiste no te hace gracia, estás demasiado inquieto y por alguna razón te alegras que una persona te haga abandonar la idea que ya estabas considerando. Él se da cuenta y la sonrisa de su rostro desaparece. Cierras los ojos para no ver esa transición. Estás harto de la lástima.

—Hey, sólo quise hacer un chiste —añade, en su rostro hay gotas de culpa. Las eludes con un ademán.

—No pasa nada. Debo mandar a limpiar —respondes, tratando de controlar tu respiración que, milagrosamente, consigues.

Lo escuchas acercarse, la escasa luz que rebotaba en las paredes lo iluminaba con un halo dorado. Se une a ti en el mueble, luciendo un aspecto mejorado de lo que recuerdas. Se ha aseado y huele a jabón. El cabello aun gotea de lo húmedo y su ropa está un poco arrugada. ¿Tiene la camisa al revés? A su vez, te das cuenta que su espalda es un poco más ancha, y sus brazos tienen líneas fijas que dividen sus músculos. Luce más atractivo. Más brillante.

Pasa un silencio, un minuto, tal vez dos y oyes las manecillas del reloj que cuelga en la pared. Un sonido al que ya te has familiarizado. Te dejas caer en el mueble y suspiras enervado. Las ansias vuelven como una avasallante ola que sientes que quieres gritar.

 _Contrólate, Yamato._

—¿Estás bien? Luces enfermo. —La voz de Taichi te rescata del descenso.

Niegas con la cabeza, y vuelves a sentarte. Es casi palpable tu inquietud.

—Estoy tomando pastillas antidepresivas —Una mentira vaga—. El efecto secundario no es agradable.

Taichi asiente, compungido. Quiere decirte algo, abre la boca pero las palabras no salen. Niega con la cabeza e intenta otra vez.

—¿Cómo lo llevas? —No tiene que ser específico y agradeces que no lo sea.

Quieres mentir. Tu mente seguía andando de puntillas por la frontera de la consciencia.

—Es difícil. —contestas, tienes un tic en el pie para mantenerte en tierra—. Me hace falta.

—Los chicos te extrañan —revela, y deja ir el tema cuando no respondes. En cambio, agrega—: ¿Quieres un poco de agua? Quizás eso te calme.

—Está bien, ya pasará. —niegas, tomando respiraciones largas.

Sin estar convencido, te mira, el disgusto estaba escrito en el rostro. Empiezas a relajarte y él espera pacientemente. Tu pecho sube y baja por las fuertes palpitaciones que te lastima. El tiempo se deslizó pesado, que lo olvidas para cuando te sientes más tranquilo y con control. Un agotamiento se desplomó sobre tus energías y son suficientes para que el anhelo de la sed de tus venas se mitigue.

—¿Mejor? —quiere saber Taichi.

—Sí —Das una bocanada de aire y humedeces los labios para darte suficiente fuerza para hablar—. ¿Qué haces aquí, por cierto?

Lo dices sin apartarle la mirada, dejando salir la pregunta que flota entre los dos desde el inicio.

—¿No puedo?

Alzas una ceja, dejando en claro que esa retórica no satisface tu pregunta y Taichi lo entiende. Rueda los ojos, frunciendo el ceño.

—Quería verte, es todo. No sabías que estabas por acá —dice, encogiéndose de hombros—. Daisuke me dijo que te vio.

Ah. Te causa gracia que salga ese nombre a colación. No dices nada, parpadeas lentamente, luego das una calada que se deshace y olvidas por breves segundos por las órbitas de tus pensamientos.

—Fue gracioso su reacción, porque al parecer no tenía intenciones de decirme —Tai intenta alargar la conversación que sólo él está entablando—. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Viste el pase que di?

Asientes, y levantas un hombro por inercia.

—Lo vi —El deporte no es lo tuyo y tampoco de tu interés—. Felicidades por tu victoria.

No hay emoción que acompañe tus palabras. El silencio cae entre ambos. Permanecieron así un rato, oyendo más sonidos exteriores filtrarse. Es Taichi, una vez más, quien lo rompe con una exclamación cuando te llevas un mechón que cae en tu rostro detrás de tu oreja. Tienes el cabello largo, meses sin cortarlo ha provocado que roce tu nuca.

—¡Yamato! ¡Tus nudillos...! —exclama, dándose cuenta de tus heridas. Maldices internamente. Debiste usar guantes y por la estación nadie lo consideraría extraño—. ¿Qué te pasó?

Toma tus manos por instinto. Deseas bajarte las mangas de la camisa para ocultarte las muñecas, pero Tai te obliga a tenerlas frente. Te obliga a verlas, a ver lo que has hecho a aquellas herramientas que son tu sustento. La disquera aun no te tira a la calle porque sigues creando canciones taquilleras; la banda te soporta porque eres su líder y el único vocalista; El público todavía te ama porque cantas jodidamente bien. Aunque no sabes por cuánto.

Frunces el ceño y tiras de tus manos, pero Taichi no te deja recuperarlas.

—Taichi —dices su nombre en modo de advertencia. Él se mantiene firme, lo ves en sus ojos y no te dejará ir a las buenas.

—Maldición, mira eso —te reprocha, y sigues en silencio—. ¿Es que el dolor es un extraño placer para ti?

Eso, inesperadamente, te hace sonreír. Sabe que has recurrido, desde la muerte de tu padre, a infligirte daño para distraerte. Te has hecho cortes horizontales en las venas para juguetear con el escozor y desde entonces guardas una cuchilla en tu bota. Ningún corte ha sido letal, no eres tan valiente para aventurarte a conocer la muerte y sufrir en el camino.

Gira tus muñecas, como si leyera tus pensamientos y ahí están. Pálidas líneas que surcan tu piel. A Taichi no le agrada verlas y lo hace para recordarse en lo que te has convertido. Las deja caer un segundo, mientras se gira a buscar algo en su maleta deportiva que desconoces.

Lo consigue y extrae con tranquilidad, dejándote ver que es un aerosol. Tus cejas se arrugan una vez más, y la pregunta se dibuja en ella.

Taichi se ríe.

—Es lo que uso para cuando tengo lesiones —aclara, tomando cuidadosamente una de tus manos. Si nota el temblor que hay en ella, no dice nada—. Es para desinflamar.

Rocía un poco sobre los nudillos y tienes que ahogar un gemido.

—Sí, arde un poco.

—¡¿Un poco?! —reclamas—. No me eches eso...

No terminas la frase, cuando vuelve a presionar el aerosol sobre tus heridas. Maldices en voz alta, y Taichi te sostiene para que no te alejes. Quieres matarlo, quieres hacerlo cuando el dolor se extiende por todo tu brazo que te deja en blanco.

Y, al darte cuenta, ¿eso no es lo que siempre haces? Recurrir al dolor para distraerte. El hormigueo te hace esconderte en la oscuridad detrás de los párpados y el nombre de Taichi se te escapa en un jadeo. Él te observó con sorpresa y luego pareció recomponerse. Cubrió algunos arañazos con banditas y los hematomas no son fácil de ocultar.

—¿Puedes tocar así? —pregunta en cuanto acaba de sanarte.

Encoges los hombros en una afirmación ambigua. Miras tus manos, y es cuando te das cuenta que Tai aun no las suelta. Las tiene, como ramitas frágiles.

—Me gustan —agrega, rozándolas con el pulgar. El roce te provoca picazón que tienes que soltarte del agarre. Consciente de lo dijo, Tai carraspea y se ríe—. Quiero decir, tienes unas manos bonitas.

Eso rompe la burbuja y vuelves a la realidad. Te incorporas del mueble casi de un salto, recordándote que él no debe estar ahí y se lo estás permitiendo. Eres débil y eso te molesta, porque no quieres decirle que se vaya. Prefieres que él mismo se vaya asqueado, a tener que decírselo.

Vas a la cocina hasta la nevera y la abres sin interés. Sacas una cerveza, tu otra defensa de engañar a tu mente con narcóticos de otro tipo. No le ofreces, solo tú bebes cuando apenas comienza el día y tampoco quieres hacerle eso a un deportista que tiene un esplendoroso futuro por delante. Tai desaprueba tu comportamiento, pero no te dice nada. Años de silencio y solo puedes ver la renuencia en sus ojos.

"Si no te gusta, dímelo", quieres decirle. "Tienes ese poder y no lo sabes."

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste algo decente? —La pregunta viene desde la sala y te tomas un tiempo, antes que las palabras se deslicen ácidas sobre tu lengua.

—Sé cocinar, Taichi, deja de parecer una madre. —respondes, rebuscando qué tienes para hacer un desayuno. La mayoría de la comida está vencida y el olor putrefacto es mitigado por el frío.

Suspiras resignado. Olvidaste que estuviste casi seis meses fuera.

—Iré a comprar unas cosas —anuncias, tomando las llaves y sacudes tu cabello. Una vez más, cae en tu cara que ya no te importa.

A Taichi sí. Te detiene con una mano en tu pecho y frunces automáticamente el ceño en modo de protección. Te ignora, como siempre, rebuscando entre sus bolsillos del pantalón, descubriendo un paquete de cartón.

—Toma, lo compré para ti —Lo extiende y la curiosidad se apodera de ti que enfocas la mirada.

—¿Horquillas? —preguntas, escéptico. La risa se escapa de la boca de tu amigo, masajeándose la cabeza. Te das cuenta que has estado a la defensiva innecesariamente y decides bajarlas—. ¿Por qué horquillas?

Te roba una sonrisa pequeña, Taichi todavía tiene ese poder en ti.

—Lo compré hace unas semanas —admite, abriendo la envoltura—. Vi unos cuantos vídeos donde cantabas y el pelo parecía molestarte pero no tanto para córtatelo.

No sabes si sorprenderte por el hecho que haya sido capaz de mezclarse en las redes sociales para seguir tu gira, o el hecho que se debe haber metido en una tienda de mujer para comprarte eso. Todo por ti. Tu corazón empieza a latir a traición.

Taichi sacó las pequeñas horquillas —eran doradas y no tenían ningún accesorio— mientras te amenazaba con la cercanía de su rostro, ajustándote esa columna rubia detrás del sujetador. Su respiración roza tu mejilla y bajas la cabeza para que no perciba el aliento a tabaco que emana de ti.

—Creo que es así. Son casi del color de tu cabello, no se notará. —dice al terminar, satisfecho—. Se te ve bien.

El gesto te parece cálido y asientes. La presión ligera es incómoda pero puedes acostumbrarte. Siempre lo haces.

—Gracias, Tai —susurras, bajando la mirada viendo lo que Taichi había hecho. Las manos, tu cabello, el insignificante de gesto de correr metros para venir hacia ti. Tu mirada de agradecimiento compensan tus palabras, y el efecto parecer ser demasiado, porque tu amigo te abraza con fuerza.

—Mierda, Yamato —murmura contra tu oído—. Te eché tanto de menos.

El contacto te sorprende, pero no lo rechazas. Todo este tiempo has hecho lo imposible para apartarte de él, desde que has tomado la decisión de visitar el bajo mundo porque no quieres que te mire con asco. Con repulsión. No lo soportarías. No de él.

No quieres que veas como el azul de tus ojos se pierde, cuando las pupilas se dilatan. No quieres que veas como te acuestas con aquel que se pasa por el frente en esos momentos. No soportarías ver en sus ojos el rechazo cuando tu personalidad se retuerce. Y lo peor, no quieres ver como es lo único que puede acallar tu dolor y desesperanza.

Las pastillas depresivas están en tu bolsillo derecho, aquella bolsita de polvo blanco… escondido en el otro.

Subes temblorosamente tus manos y sostienes su espalda. Lo que vas a decir puede comprometerte, puede desnudarte en la necesidad de pedirle a Taichi que se quede; pero te abstienes. Te juraste que dejarías de ser un impedimento para él. Tu presencia solo entorpecía sus pasos. Tus sentimientos no significaban nada y perdón era solo una palabra. Te lo habían dejado en claro, pero ahora, sinceramente, te vale mierda.

También eras egoísta y un idiota. Y eso te da fuerza para decir:

—Yo también.

Te apoyas unos momentos en él, tu mejilla descansa en aquel hombro y es tan ligero así. Te sientes como peso pluma que ni las pastillas, drogas y cortes pueden hacer. El abrazo no puede ser eterno, lo sabes, y llega el momento de apartarse.

—Vamos a que comas algo, Ishida. —dice, sonriente.

—No me des órdenes, Yagami —replicas, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Te acompañó toda la mañana y un poco de la tarde, hablando de cualquier cosa que se le ocurriese. Haciéndote molestar en algunos casos, reír en otros. Habías olvidado lo que era tener un verdadero amigo que no se fijara en la fama que te ha dado alas negras.

Sin embargo, como es lógico no puede quedarse demasiado tiempo. También tiene cosas que hacer. Pasearon juntos hasta que el atardecer se asoma y lo acompañas hasta la encrucijada que divide sus caminos.

—¿Quieres venir a cenar? —sugiere—. Mi mamá quiere verte también.

Entornas la mirada y prometes ir pronto, tu falta de sinceridad tenía sabor a náusea. Taichi acepta por ahora esa respuesta, ya despidiéndose. Antes de irse, te sorprende abrazándote por los hombros otra vez.

—Gracias por venir al partido, eres la única persona que quería que estuviese allí.

Es la primera vez en mucho tiempo que alguien te dedica verdadero afecto y casi te abrumaste.

—Estás muy afectivo hoy —bromeas, apretujándolo un poco.

Vuelve a reírse y te da un golpe en el hombro.

—Te veré mañana.

Suavizas la mirada, él quiere seguir cerca de ti. ¿Por qué alejarlo? ¿Por tu miedo a que te descubra? ¿O porque otros creen que no eres sano para Tai?

Sonríes en afirmación y luego te vas. Compras algunas chatarras para llenar el vacío del estómago, donde solo pruebas algunos bocados. No tienes hambre, en realidad. La presencia de Taichi te distrajo y te hizo dejar de lado esa dependencia pese a que tu interior sentías que te quemabas.

Apenas pudiste dormir, en cuanto llegaste a tu casa, luchando una vez más con la ansiedad. Hay un pitido en tus oídos, sientes que la cabeza que te va a estallar y tienes temblores por todo el cuerpo. Taichi no se dio cuenta y estás tan agradecido que solo te ríes como maniaco.

Sin Taichi, no tienes fuerza para seguir luchando. Las malas voces vuelven. Sólo hay algo que puede callarlo, y te resignas a dejarte caer una vez más.

Abandonas tu hogar una vez más, adentrándote a la noche con aire lúgubre y objetivo marcado. Las miradas eran de recelo y las calles olían a un silencio que se sentía en el estómago. Visitas el bar donde eres de la casa y la mayoría te conocen. La mitad te admira, la otra te odia. Te consigues a un miembro de la banda que lucha con lo mismo que tú y, esa noche, al parecer, ambos perdieron.

Se congregan con otro grupo de fumadores, compartiendo comentarios mientras ingerían aquel pecado que es capaz de provocarte el sueño de alguna forma.

Si hubieses sabido que la heroína que entraba a tu torrente sanguíneo, mezclándose con las otras porquerías que ya habías ingerido, prometía callarte para siempre, quizás lo habrías cavilado. Si hubieses sabido que esa tarde con Taichi podría ser la última, habrías pasado más tiempo con él. Si hubieses sabido que lo último que oirías eran sirenas, quizás..., te habrías quedado en casa. Si hubieses… No, lo sabías, porque ahí estás. Porque había algo seductor en empujar la vida al borde, donde muchos han ido y pocos han regresado.

Quizás te reúnas con tu padre, quizás no. Solo sabes que ahora que tus ojos se cierran y el dolor desaparece. ¿Por qué te dio miedo anteriormente la muerte? Incluso piensas que ahora todo tiene sentido. Sonríes y dejas que las lágrimas finalmente caigan. Es la primera vez que lloras. Las lágrimas van en nombre de Tai, por el de tu padre, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para mantenerlos a ambos; porque, pese a todo, te sientes feliz.

Al menos, conseguiste la paz que deseabas. Algunos sueños se escondían en la oscuridad y acabas de encontrar el tuyo.

 _¿Continuará?_

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales_ : ¡Finalmente logré hacer mi Yamato en drogas! Creo que no quedó tan mal. El siguiente capítulo es el punto de vista de Taichi.


	2. En el borde del abismo

_Si continuó…_

 ** _N_** _otas:_ Versión de Taichi. Quería cerrar todo aquí, pero tuve otra idea así que la extendí un poco más.

 _Respuesta a Guest Armys:_ ¡Muchas gracias! Pensé que habían muerto las fans del taito, es una pareja encantadora para dejarla en el baúl del olvido. Si bien entré algo tarde al fandom, siempre habrá esa ola nostálgica que nos haga regresar. Me alegra muchísimo que hayas disfrutado mis historias, así como yo disfruté escribiéndolas.

Cuando leí tu review me sorprendí un poco, porque justo estaba acabando la continuación del fic. Fue casi como… oh, qué casualidad, ja,ja. Espero que te guste, te envío un abrazo!

* * *

 ** _[En el borde del abismo]_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **L** a noche caía oscura y silenciosa en las frías calles de Odaiba. La luna se hallaba tras las nubes deslizándose sobre un cielo de terciopelo moteado aquí y allí por las estrellas. Es una hermosa imagen que ves desde tu balcón, donde el viento azotaba sin piedad que despierta un escalofrío que se arrastra por toda tu columna vertebral. Te estremeces en silencio, sin hacer nada más que sacudirte y entibiar algunos de tus poros asustados.

Deberías entrar en el refugio de tu apartamento, abrigarte debidamente y acobijarte frente a la calefacción con una taza de té caliente… sino tuvieras la mente con los nidos repletos de enmarañados recuerdos.

Tienes un cigarrillo en tu mano que se deshace en solitario. No es que fumes realmente, aprendiste viendo a Yamato y lo intentaste para ver porque éste lo hacía con tanto acopio. No es que fuera un buen hábito. De hecho, lo odias. Porque es el humo rizándose y entrelazando sus hebras lo que te hace pensar que esa práctica empezó a hacer un muro entre Yamato y tú. Idiota, te llamas a ti mismo… Para empezar, eres el primer culpable por permitir los cimientos de esa estructura quebradiza, en realidad. Es floja, corta y endeble, lo sabes. Sin embargo, temes que saltar aquella valla te encuentres con algo que no quieres ver en tu amigo y eso te aterra.

Das una calada al pitillo, la primera desde que lo encendiste y puede que sea la última, y piensas en todo lo que te diría tu entrenador si te viera hacer eso.

Puede irse al infierno, si quiere.

Llenas tus pulmones, el calor seduciendo su interior hasta que lo expulsas. Como era de esperar, te ahogas. No tienes demasiada experiencia y estuviste tosiendo quizás por dos minutos perdiendo la dignidad. Cuando te aclaras, el olor te llama al recuerdo; el fin que estabas esperando. La razón por la algunas noches fortuitas decides abrir las puertas corredizas y perderte en el olor de la nicotina que te acerca a una imagen lejana.

Es ese mismo desagradable aroma el que Yamato siempre llevaba prendido en su ropa y cada parte de su ser, que te dispara una nube blanca que más tarde te dibuja su contorno. Es la mejor manera, aunque poco ortodoxa, de sentirte igual con él. Sabes que, si se enterara, te mataría por ello. Te sigue cuidando de su persona como si fuera un tóxico, y eso lo detestas. No eres una paloma blanca, ni Yamato un murciélago energúmeno. Por eso has decidido empezar a fumar, para demostrarle que no es una seda límpida y que ambos podían ensuciarse.

Esa tarde lo habías visto y habían recordado el nimio lazo que aun tenía cierta temeridad en juntarlos. Eso clavó en ti una sonrisa que se negaba a borrarse. Fue una buena tarde, de charlas estúpidas y comentarios sin sentido. Hacía mucho que olvidaste lo agradable que era estar con tu amigo, la corta paciencia que éste hilaba y lo fácil que era hacerlo enojar.

Prometieron verse al día siguiente, y la ansiedad de esperar el amanecer, te roba el sueño. Deseas enviarle un mensaje, preguntarle qué hacía, aunque parecer ansioso sería destapar una vulnerabilidad que temes mostrar. Antes, escribirse a cualquier hora no era símbolo de incomodidad ni menos de virtud. Ahora, debes cuidarte del mismo camino escabroso que ambos han sembrado y ahora los separan.

Yamato aun estaba ahogado en luto, seguía viejas y rotas rutinas que estaban agrietándolo. Sabes que debes decírselo, ayudarlo de alguna forma, obligarle a que te oiga, aunque fuera a la fuerza, pero primero debes estar con él y recuperar la cercanía. La última vez fueron seis meses desde que lo viste en persona y el cambio de las cámaras junto con el maquillaje es notorio. Tu amigo estaba hundiéndose, y nadie parecía hacer nada.

Te muerdes el labio, ahogando una frustración. Has estado ahorrando dinero para estar más cerca de él. Incluso vendiste tu bicicleta y algunos de tus equipos de soccer viejos para poder tener lo suficiente para seguir la próxima gira. Las entradas al concierto era pan comido conseguirlas, empero, son las estadías de hotel y vuelos lo que sabes que hará sollozar súplicas a tu bolsillo.

El director de la banda de Knife of Day es una mierda de persona, es fácil verlo con tal solo entablar dos conversaciones cortas con él y, por el perfil que tu mente ha aprendido a hacer gracias a tus estudios académicos, nunca dejará que te subas al mismo autobús o avión con los miembros de la banda.

"Guardar apariencia y prestigio", solía decir.

 _Maldito anciano…_

Un mensaje rompe el silencio de tu celular, tomándote por sorpresa. Es media noche y no reconoces el número… dos detalles interesantes que hacen que te lleves receloso el móvil al oído. No pasan tres segundos para cuando una voz, con las palabras atropelladas y mal ordenadas, intenta hablarte. Te lleva un rato reconocerla; es Kazuo, el guitarrista de la banda de Yamato. No te parece un buen augurio, puesto que no eran tan cercanos ni habían interactuado tanto para que hubiesen compartido números telefónicos.

Te preguntas internamente, de hecho, dónde lo consiguió. Un pensamiento que apartas rápidamente, y tras una respiración, empiezas a hablar. Pides que se calme, ya que poco estabas entendiendo y lo que lograste descifrar te convierte la sangre en hielo.

Kazuo respira profundo para hablar nuevamente, aun con las cuerdas vocales produciendo sonidos temblorosos y finalmente armar la oración… Una que te paraliza el corazón y toda espectral esencia de recuerdo.

 _Yamato está gravemente en el hospital… No sabemos qué hacer…_

No ha terminado de hablar cuando abandonas tu apartamento con el alma en un hilo, y solo una persona te hace salir a la calle de madrugada con tu pijama y unos tenis sucios.

Sí, Yamato.

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** uando llegas al hospital, es un lío de sirenas, personas curiosas, pequeña fanaticada elevando oraciones al cielo y la policía intentando hacer retroceder todo lo anterior. No te importa rebasarla, pelear contra ella gritando el nombre de tu amigo, hasta que una mujer delgada, de corta cabellera dorada, un par de ojos saltones y labios carmín; da una orden para liberarte de los brazos férreos de la policía que te tenían atenazados. Quizás tendrás moretones al día siguiente, cuestión que no es algo que se asome en un atisbo de importancia en tu cabeza.

La pequeña mujer se acerca con pasos lentos y, después de unos momentos, entre la algarabía y la masa asfixiante de la multitud, te abraza. Es así cuando la reconoces finalmente. Es Nao, la manager de Knife of Day. La conoces porque había estado prendada una época de Yamato, justo en el tiempo que Sora ya estaba tomando terreno en esa área de amores juveniles. Tiempo después tus amigos de la infancia salían, una felicidad genuina, hasta que un día para otro; se distanciaron. No le preguntaste a Yamato directamente, dejándole el espacio si quería decirte. Lo hizo, evidentemente, resumiendo todo en una línea: «Ella es demasiado buena para mí, no me odies por intentar protegerla»

Habías respondido: «No te odio por ser idiota»

Esa vez, habían estado sentados en la escalera que daba vía a tu apartamento. Yamato había recostado la cabeza sobre tus piernas dejándose ver en las finitas contadas veces su fragilidad. Acariciaste su cabello hasta que se calmó, y diciéndole palabras vacías que todo estaría bien. Sus hombros contrayéndose ante el llanto nacido de la rabia y el dolor, que podrían quebrantar a cualquier corazón. En aquellas escaleras frías y baldías, con la luna observándoles, fue la última vez que lo viste llorar.

Los llantos adoloridos de Nao te hacen caer en tierra y con la lengua pastosa logras hablar:

—Nao, cálmate —pides amablemente, no sabes cómo pudiste sonar tan confiable, tan tranquilo; sin embargo, ella te hace caso y se limpia la humedad que tiene en todo el rostro—. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Qué le pasó a Yamato?

Kazuo no te había dado detalles explícitos, solo te había dicho que estaba gravemente en el hospital y su estado era imposible de saber. Nao se toma la molestia de aclarártelo cuando te hace entrar al hospital buscando un lugar con más calma.

—Está delicado —dice en un hilo de voz, el pánico se fue grabando en cada línea de su rostro—. Muy delicado.

Te hace un breve resumen, que lo sientes como una montaña rusa por las emociones que te causa y te marean. Nao deja una pausa al ver tu cara de horror, y allí es cuando saltan las palabras por sí solas. Exiges saber, ¿por qué estaba en ese bar? ¿Por qué Yamato estaba en coma? ¡¿Por qué?! No te das cuenta que estás gritando hasta que te piden que bajes la voz. A toda petición, te cae como un balde de agua fría, mientras Nao te observa con ojos cristalizados por lágrimas.

—Sobredosis, Taichi-san. Los médicos deben saber la droga para poder neutralizarla, creen que era heroína…

¿Drogas…? ¿Yamato se…?

Te quedas en shock, el mundo se detiene mientras masticas esa declaración, letra a letra, ahogándote en su sabor con los ojos abiertos. ¿Heroína…? Un rayo con las palabras de Yamato te hace luz:

 _«Estoy tomando pastillas antidepresivas…»,_ esa voz suena como un trueno lejano.

 _¿Antidepresivas?... Mi culo, Yamato. No sé por qué diablos te creí._

Una sombra de desesperación se abatió sobre ti, dejas de oír todo tu alrededor y las escenas de ese día cobran vida en tu mente. Todo empieza a tener sentido, todo malditamente tiene sentido, y fuiste demasiado idiota para darte cuenta del real sufrimiento de tu mejor amigo. Los temblores insistentes en sus manos, aquella extraña ansiedad que atribuiste a los nervios sensibles por la pérdida de Hiroaki. Y, ahora lo entiendes, porque se apartó de ti. Porque impuso una barrera entre todos, para que no vieran en lo había caído y dramatizar una condición vergonzosa.

—Fui un idiota, fui tan idiota… —Caminas de un lado a otro, sin rumbo en tus pasos. Nao te sigue de cerca, recelosa de la rabia que toma posesión de ti—. ¡Fui un idiota…!

Te ríes amargamente, sintiendo como la ira no puede sofocar el dolor…

—Taichi-san…

No oyes aquella tímida voz queriendo anclarte. Todo se reduce a Yamato. Quieres maldecirlo, golpearlo hasta cansarte, pero algo en tu interior te dice que eres un hipócrita por hacerlo. ¿Por qué?... Porque harías lo mismo si estuvieses en su lugar. Apartarte de todos para que no vean lo que ahora eres, en lo que se han convertido tus convicciones y que cualquier acercamiento puede romper la fachada que intentas crear. ¿Acaso no hiciste eso en el pasado con la pelea de Meicoomon?

 _Yamato llamándote a gritos que dejaras de ser un cobarde…_

¿Quién ahora es el cobarde?

Una parte de ti quiere odiarlo, otra, lo admira por su tenacidad. No obstante, sigues queriendo golpearlo por darse el lujo de colocarse en manos de la muerte. Por no pedirte ayuda. Habrías hecho todo lo imposible, lo impensable… todo, si era por Yamato.

Das un voto de agonizante y respiras hondo, tomando una decisión.

—Nao —La manager alza la vista cuando oye su nombre—, no dejes que nadie se entere de esto. ¿Me entiendes? Nadie.

Eso incluye a Takeru. A su madre. A sus amigos. Al mundo.

—Podemos inventar cualquier excusa, si se enteraran de lo que pasó, sería una mancha para Knife of Day. Yamato no quería que eso pasara, no seré yo quien eche a la borda sus esfuerzos.

Ella asiente y camina hacia el pasillo donde la prensa la espera con olas avasallantes de preguntas sobre el estado del vocalista y antiguo niño elegido, Yamato Ishida. Aun es un aliento de fama que todos los que visitaron el mundo digital poseen, un maldito beneficio del gobierno, pero beneficio al fin al cabo.

El médico aparece más tarde, solicita un pariente cercano del señor Ishida, y como eres el único que está allí, te adelantas para decir que eres su amigo de la infancia y nadie puede ser más digno más que tú. No le importa demasiado el epíteto que te has otorgado, solo recita el diagnóstico con voz impávida de emoción: La vida de Yamato estaba al borde. Han suministrado medicamentos para contrarrestar la droga, pero es parte ya del organismo del paciente en resistir todo aquello.

Es una frase que te oprime las cosillas, te corta la respiración, y por un momento, te sientas porque todo empieza a dar vueltas.

Cuando logras caer en tierra, sientes una mano en tu hombro que te hace retroceder. Es el guardaespaldas personal de Yamato —El querido Brutus— que te mira con aprensión. Te asiente con la cabeza y te obliga a sentarte. Haces acopio de tus emociones y te detienes. El doctor no tiene la culpa, lo sabes. Su deber es ahora mantener vivo a tu amigo, aquel que se colocó en esa penosa situación por capricho. No tienes otra explicación.

Capricho de creerse solo, capricho de creer que podía luchar contra un enemigo que era él mismo. ¿Dónde quedó la promesa hecha en letra digital? ¿Dónde quedó el juramento implícito de lealtad cuando nació Omegamon?

" _Debí saber que me mentía_. —piensas—. _Debí saber que todo el tiempo me mentiste_."

Tienes un nudo en la garganta y las lágrimas están ansiosas por hacer un desfile sobre tus mejillas. El miedo se clava en tus huesos ante la idea lúgubre que ronda por tu cabeza cuan cuervo buscando carroña. Si Yamato llegase...

Niegas con la cabeza con excite. No. Yamato no podía. Yamato no podía morir.

En contra de tu voluntad, sientes la humedad descender con delicada parsimonia y tus rodillas ya no tienen fuerza. Tratas de contener el torrente que se agolpa en tu estómago y el aire se vuelve pesado con la lluvia de imágenes que se deslizan por tu cabeza.

Tú y Yamato peleando en el digimundo.

Tú y Yamato cayendo a un vacío, sosteniéndose uno al otro.

Yamato tomándote en brazos cuando Agumon fue derrotado por Piedmon.

Han pasado tanto juntos que es imposible contarlas todas en una sola página. Recuerdas esa misma tarde como un dulce sueño, se sienta en tu cabeza y te envuelve. Esos efímeros minutos que fueron utópicos y te hicieron olvidar que tenías una práctica que te saltabas; que tenías una cita con una chica que podía prometerte un buen futuro; que tenías que disculparte con Daisuke por haberle golpeado.

" _Daisuke me dijo que te vio_ ", esa frase te hace sonreír de ironía. No fue precisamente una buena discusión, ya estabas al borde que quieran apartarte de quien fue y será tu mejor amigo. Las palabras del Daisuke solo fueron un detonante de todo lo que tenías contenido. Nadie sabe lo que es bueno para ti salvo que tú mismo. Y Yamato es a quien quieres en tu vida, aunque te duela verle solo en pantallas. Aunque duela ver lo que la muerte de un padre y la fama han hecho en él. No importaba. Estarías a su lado, porque eso hacían los amigos.

Y ahora... todos podrían estar felices, ¿no? Si Yamato moría... _No, por favor, no_. No podrías lidiar con eso. No puedes lidiar con el pensamiento, menos con una realidad. Caerías a una desesperación por haber sido inútil, por no poder entregar tu mano para sacarlo de la oscuridad. La mitad de tu ser se iría, y nunca más seria recuperada.

Una llamada te libra de lo retorcido que se estaban volviendo tus ideas que eran como puñales calientes y, al ver el número, tu corazón se asusta. Es Takeru. Algo en tu interior pareció quebrarse. Un nervio, quizás un latido, lo que fuera que haya sido, provocó que sintieras todas las fuerzas alejarse y abandonarte cuan miserable.

Respondes, oyendo la voz ansiosa y no es fácil predecir que está siendo presa del pánico. Te pide esclarecimientos y ubicación. Le recitas lo mismo que te dijo el médico, salvo que maquillas la parte que sabes que Yamato no quiere contarle a nadie. Le das dirección rápida y promete juntarse contigo en cuanto le avise a su madre. Su madre... Mierda. ¿Había sido correcto decirle? Yamato se enojaría si se enteraran de su difícil situación y más de tu boca.

Debías inventar una pesada excusa que no permitiera que vieran en el interior y encontraran los tapujos que, ahora, ambos intentan enconder. De eso se trata la amistad, ¿no?

 **.**

 **.**

 **P** ara esos días vestidos de oscuridad, ya todos habían dejado de conservar los pedazos rotos de una esperanza; eran demasiado filosos para aferrarse a ellos. Todos esperaban la cruel noticia que la vida de Yamato se apagaría en silencio, sin apenas un suspiro.

Sora no contenía las lágrimas y Takeru se encontraba en un estado inconsolable. ¿Es que él era la única persona que albergaba la idea que Yamato despertaría y todo sería como antes?

Fue la peor semana, el sueño no te hizo ninguna visita cuando en la sala del hospital aguardabas por una señal sagrada. Visitabas la cafetería constantemente, Koushiro no se separaba de tu lado en un afán por controlarte. Pero no podías estarlo, simplemente. No te dejaban verlo, no te dejaban estar a su lado, no dejaban a nadie pasar al pasillo de su habitación y eso estaba alterando cada fibra de tu ser.

La ansiedad empezó a ser notablemente palpable, aun cuando las enfermeras insistían en inducirte tranquilizantes. No necesitabas fármacos, necesitabas ver a Yamato. Estar a su lado. Demostrarle una vez por todas que nunca lo abandonarías y que, aún en la oscuridad, eras capaz de descender si eso significaban estar junto a él.

Hikari y Sora insisten en que comas algo, que incluso vayas a echarte un baño y robarle unas horas a la tarde para descansar. Ellas estarían en vela. Te niegas. ¿Y si Yamato despertaba? Tenías que estar ahí. Es esa misma angustia la que te da una idea.

La osadía vibró en tus poros, encendió las venas y por un momento volviste a ser aquel niño con la cresta del coraje. Desafiaste toda orden, toda seguridad con ayuda de Brutus para escabullirte a su habitación y dejarle unas palabras a los ojos caídos.

—Muéstrale el camino de regreso —anima con una forzada sonrisa en su riguroso rostro.

La habitación es impasible y el foco quemándose en la bombilla prometía poca iluminación dando un tono más tétrico. Los pasos en la baldosa son pesados igual como sientes los hombros. El sonido de tu propio corazón te deja sordo, arrebatándole sonido a todas las cosas adyacentes. Menos, a los latidos de Yamato.

Eran lentos y constantes. Una melodía simple, que no produce más que monotonía. Es esa misma monotonía básica y sencilla del ser humano que te hace contener el escozor cualquier premonición por ese hermoso palpitar. Una prueba infalible que estaba con vida.

No obstante, verlo, era otro dolor con el que tenía que luchar.

Yacía postrado en una cama, con lunas grises arruinando la piel espectral. Tenía una mascarilla cubriendo su boca, las venas profanadas por agujas que volvían la zona rojiza, enredaderas de cables que se perdían en todo su pecho provocando que, todo lo hermoso de Yamato, en ese momento, pareciera deteriorado y enfermizo. Casi artificial. Incluso bajo la transparencia de la tela se veían los huesos prominentes y el color demacrado. La solapa imagen lastimaba. Apretaba el corazón.

Reuniste fuerzas —no sabes de donde la sacaste— y te sentaste a su lado. Ya no tenía las banditas que le habías puesto en los nudillos, a cambio, vendas envolvía aquellas manos que considerabas hermosas. Con dedos largos y delgados, suavemente arqueados y endurecidos por el instrumento; las ves y tienes la certeza que quieres sostenerla todo el tiempo.

Tembloroso, acariciaste los nudillos velados con un dedo. Unos cuantos roces, antes de deslizar los propios y tomarlos. Una parte de tu corazón latió, como si algo dentro vibrara como el joggress. Y era de esperarse, ¿no? Fueron sus manos la que juramentó una amistad; que salvó mundos, unió constelaciones y ahora corazones.

El peso frágil traía tantos recuerdos. Amabas esas manos por todas las memorias que tenían escritas entre las líneas. Por todo lo que significaba. Te la llevaste a la frente, presionándola ligeramente. Ahogas un suspiro, y luego dejas el dorso rozar tus labios. Un beso frío y distante que ni siquiera alcanza la piel de Yamato.

—No puedes morir, Yamato —dices con las palabras quebradas—. Te odiaré si lo haces..., idiota Ishida... —Sorbes tu nariz acuosa—. Debes despertar, porque te espera la paliza que te voy a dar.

La oración se rompe en un sollozo y las letras se pierden siguiendo tu llanto. Pasan unos momentos y era lógico que no hubo reacción. Sólo el sonido mecánico de las palpitaciones rompiendo el silencio. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Alguna mágica invocación con la que se revisten las películas del cine?

Aprietas los ojos con frustración, conteniendo todo detrás de tus párpados.

 _Debes volver, te estoy esperando._

Sacas tu teléfono y empiezas a colocar algunas canciones de su último álbum. Las tienes descargada desde hace mucho, admites que tiene talento y canta bien. Paseas por tu carpeta de vídeos, viendo las escenas de conciertos que tienes grabada en la memoria digital y, así, empiezas a recitar la historia de cada de una.

—Mira, ahí estabas en Wisconsin. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡El extranjero! Estuviste increíble ese día —Tu voz es suave, mientras la imagen de la pantalla desliza un nubarrón de estelas, personas, fuegos artificiales y a Yamato brillando en medio—. Tuviste mucha audiencia y estabas feliz de haber llevado a tu banda fuera de Japón… Debería tener los demás, pero solo tengo ese de esa gira. —Una risa timbra en tu garganta.

»Esa noche me llamaste, no paraste contar la experiencia y aun cuando sonabas cansado, desististe de colgar. Además, me insultaste por no asistir… Querías que hubiese estado allí para verte… —Gotas empiezan a humedecer la pantalla de tu celular y no puedes detenerlas—. Mierda…, en verdad quise irte a ver aquel día.

»Estoy reuniendo, ¿sabes? Para ir a tu próxima gira. ¿Qué haré con ese dinero si no estarás para dar los conciertos?

Pasas otro vídeo. Allí fue uno cuando aún iban en la escuela…, luego en un bar local…

Te habías quedado hasta que el sonido de las canciones hizo que te descubrieran, pero la enfermera no hizo forcejeo en sacarte. Te había visto toda la semana, había proporcionado incluso una habitación para durmieras después de tres días en vela. La humedad que vuelve de plata tu rostro eran suficiente para callar cualquier mandato, incluso el de una mujer robusta a la que los años le han enseñado la insensibilidad.

—Señor.

—Sólo un minuto más. —pediste, y lo cumpliste.

Restriegas tus párpados, guardas tu celular y respiras profundo. Posteriormente, te sacas una muñequera vieja y gastada que usas para entrenar, para pasarla por la mano de Yamato dejándola descansar en su muñeca. Quizás huela un poco a sudor, pero no sabes que dejarle para que sepa que estuviste ahí.

La enfermera tiene una mirada de desaprobación, pero no dice nada. Tal vez se la quiten una vez que te vayas por aseo, pero no hay heridas para hablar de infección. Así qué carajo.

—Por si despierta —dices y ésta asintió retraída, conteniendo algo en su interior que no querías averiguar—. No quiero que piense que esté solo.

Asintió de nuevo.

Antes de irte, le dejas un beso en la frente. Una acción poco varonil, exiguamente estético y demasiado riesgoso debido a la notoria situación, pero Yamato tenía tantas cosas de ti que… no importa lo que piensen. Susurras palabras, desordenadas y maltrechas que pierden sentido. Sólo eran súplicas y balbuceos, pero es lo mejor que puedes formular por ahora.

Sales con la cabeza en alto, llevándote el olor de tu amigo en la nariz y la imagen certera que es alguien que espera la muerte.

* * *

 **A** una hora oscura y silenciosa, en una habitación de paredes desnudas, en una cama que le quedaba demasiado grande; unos dedos empiezan a moverse sobre la sábana.

Llegó como un precioso amanecer al final de una larga noche de cautiverio, primero un movimiento, luego un temblor de párpados; un aleteo lento, y finalmente, luceros azules se abren al mundo como quien ve por primera vez.

Su mente tarda un rato en alcanzarlo, mirando su alrededor sin encontrar nada, no sabe lo que está buscando, pero sus labios sí y lo recita con la gracia de un poema:

—Taichi...

 _Continuará._

* * *

 ** _N_** _otas:_ Pobre Tai... La siguiente y última parte, es el punto de vista Yamato. Esto terminó ser un Three-shot, que debía ser Oneshot y resultó un rompecabezas de puntos de vista. Ah, para quienes no sepan, Brutus es un oc del fic Crónicas de un Noviazgo. No tiene historia aparente aun, pero me gusta tomarlo cuando pongo a Yamato en manos de la fama :) Solo es un afroamericano de procedencia extrajera que no habla bien el japonés, y disfruta de hablar con Taichi en inglés. Juntos se enseñan mutuamente sus idiomas. Brutus shippea el taito, jaja (?)

 _Gracias por leer, y doblemente gracias a los que me dejan su pensar. Nada más hermoso que ver como otros disfruten de lo que tú lo haces._


	3. Dulce amanecer

**_N_** _otas_ : Final de este Three-shot. Me quedó un poco más general, porque ya había abarcado lo suficiente en el capítulo anterior. Muchas gracias a todos los _guest_ que dejaron sus reviews, ha sido un placer.

* * *

 ** _[Dulce amanecer]_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 **D** espiertas lentamente, con un cansancio que te queda demasiado grande y pareciera enamorarse de tus huesos. Moverte es difícil, incluso la propia respiración que se adhiere a tus pulmones te hace imposible cada suspiro.

No sabes dónde estás, y cómo llegaste ahí. Estás demasiado aturdido para ordenarte, y la primera pregunta viene a ti: ¿qué es lo último que recuerdas? Las imágenes yacen nubladas, pero no las apresuras, tienes la certeza que vendrán. Para atormentarte, para asustar tus sueños...

Emites un gemido y, poco a poco, la inquietud viene a ti. ¿Que haces en un hospital para empezar? La sujeción de los cables, agujas y aquella maldita mascarilla que te asfixia. Empiezas a arrancártela del rostro, aún cuando te sientes terriblemente débil. Es irónico que nada pueda aplacarte.

El pitido sordo de la máquina provoca que un par de enfermeras entren en socorro, y su mirada es de horror cuando ven que intentas levantarte, tosiendo en busca de aire... Cuando tus pies tocan el suelo, los músculos de tus piernas responden tardíamente. A penas y pudieron sostenerte.

—¡Joven Ishida! —grita una, corre hacia en tu auxilio e intenta detenerte.

 _Ishida... Ishida_..., ah, sí. Eres Yamato Ishida.

Con la mención de tu nombre, se destapan otros recuerdos más, tan oscuros que te asustan. Kazuo invitándote al bar, ofreciéndote perderte una vez porque eso era lo que aliviaba el dolor de una vida que estabas cansado de llevar. Recuerdas el éxtasis viajando por tus venas, la imagen de tu padre difuminándose y la de Taichi...

Quieres verlos a los dos, es lo que tu corazón anhela, no sabes que tus labios los están llamando, suplicando que vengan. No quieres estar solo, estás hastiado de la soledad.

—¡Por favor, cálmese! —dice una enfermera que lucha contra ti.

Las preguntas brotan de ti con furia, forcejando porque pares de manos intentan inmovilizarte, suplicando que estés tranquilo, que todo estaba bien. ¿Bien? ¿Qué diablos podría estar bien? ¿Había algo bien en su mísera vida?

—Está regresando prácticamente de la muerte —dice una voz a tu espalda y por el atuendo junto con su postura, adivinas que es el médico—. Bienvenido al mundo de los vivos, señor Ishida.

Abres los ojos en sorpresa, y eso te deja paralizado.

¿Regresando de la muerte?

Al ver que la curiosidad te ha calmado, las enfermeras te liberan con recelo y vuelven a recostarte en la cama. Tu expresión debe ser suficiente, fruncida e impávida que el doctor se ve en la obligación de suspirar.

—Tuvo una sobredosis con heroína, ¿eso lo recuerda? —No hay sutileza en sus palabras, tampoco expiación—. Por ahora permanecerá unos días en reposo y luego le daremos de alta.

Sobre... Sobredosis... Eso es a lo que te han llevado tus ilícitos actos.

—Sus familiares esperan afuera, daré el aviso que ha despertado finalmente.

Espera, ¿qué? Tu madre, Takeru, tus amigos sabían... Sabían... ¿Sabían lo bajo que has caído?

De hecho, hay la presencia de un accesorio decorando tu muñeca que reconoces a la perfección. Te abrumas, porque su presencia te quema. Te derrumbas en la cama con el peso de la vergüenza acuchillándote. No quieres enfrentar ningún rostro compungido, no quieres escuchar sermones, no quieres nada… Las enfermeras vienen a ti al verte revolverte en las sábanas, gritando y jadeando, que no ves como sacan las agujas y manos fuertes de ayuda extra te inmovilizan finalmente. Es lógico que no tengas suficiente fuerza para luchar.

Pronto, los sedantes hacen efecto y la oscuridad te acecha.

Sí, no quieres volver a la realidad. No eres tan valiente. Solo quieres morirte.

 **.**

 **.**

Cuando vuelves a despertar, las luces ya no te enceguecen. Parpadeas lentamente, y la pesadez pareció multiplicarse a una escala exorbitante que te arranca las ganas de moverte, aunque sea un palmo.

Es como si todo fuera en cámara lenta, al removerte solo un poco, oyes a tu lado un chillido de sorpresa. No puedes reaccionar con la rapidez que desearías o tener el tiempo para asustarte, al oír unos pasos apresurados que se acercan apresurados y se tiran sobre ti.

—¡Hermano! —Te cuesta unos buenos segundos, pero reconoces la voz de Takeru y es poco lo que logras entender por tanto balbuceo—. Me alegra tanto... Me alegra tanto que hayas despertado...

Se aprieta contra ti, llorando a cántaros y casi cortándote la respiración. Lo soportas, y alzas un brazo para rodearlo. Te preguntas cómo te ve ahora.

—Takeru... me cuesta respirar... —dices débilmente, tu voz despertando de un largo sueño que suena casi rara en tu garganta. Un susurro apagado. Son las primeras palabras sensatas que pronuncias, pero tu hermano menor sigue abrazándote, negándose a soltarte.

—¡Takeru, deja respirar a Yamato! —Otra voz...

¿Hikari...?

Tu hermano se aparta casi a la fuerza, todo su rostro perlado por las lágrimas que te oprime el corazón. Es lo que querías evitar...

—No llores... —pides e intentas sonreír un poco, aunque muestres la peor parte de ti. Limpias unas cuantas lágrimas, el rostro de un niño donde incluso los mocos se asoman. Si quisiste calmar a Takeru, claramente fue el efecto contrario porque una vez más rompe a llorar cuando te oye hablar.

Aun cuando ya es mayor de edad, sigue siendo víctima del río de sus emociones, dejándose ahogar en ellas. A tus ojos, seguía siendo tu niño.

—No vuelvas a tomar esos medicamentos sin supervisión —solloza.

¿Medicamentos?, la pregunta debió de esbozar en las líneas de tu rostro, porque la cara de Takeru se viste de blanco.

—¿No recuerdas nada?

Sí, recuerdas, pero no precisamente la información que te está proporcionando. El silencio es tu respuesta y Takeru ve sobre su hombro donde Hikari espera con paciencia, volviéndose a ti para hablar nuevamente. Cuando lo hace, su voz se desplaza con suavidad.

—Tuviste una reacción a los antidepresivos. Al parecer estaban vencidos —cuenta con delicadez para que atrapes toda la información—. Taichi no los contó todo.

Parpadeas, confundido. Eso no fue lo que pasó... tampoco haces nada para aclarar. Un nombre atrapas de esa oración,

Taichi... ¿estaría por ahí? ¿Te odiaría por lo que eres o por mentirle todo este tiempo? Es imposible que él no sepa la verdad, ¿o tienes acaso la desdibujada esperanza que la mentira sea lo que ahora sabe? Estás tentando a preguntar... Tienes las palabras colgando en la lengua, se repiten en tu cabeza como un estribillo y no quieres contenerlas. Sin embargo, tienes miedo. Vergüenza. Preguntar era demasiado arriesgado, porque podías desnudarte a ti mismo. Y más aún, no quieres verlo, a Taichi, no puedes cargar con el peso de la verdad.

Solo la verdad podía romperte.

—¿Hermano? —Takeru te llama a tierra—. ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Quieres comer algo?

—Estoy bien... —respondes, ladeando la cabeza con agotamiento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo... —Tu voz te abandona unos momentos y respiras hondo para recuperarla, Takeru toma tu mano para darte fuerzas—. ¿Cuánto tiempo estuve... así?

—Semana y media —Hikari es la que responde—. No tienes que preocuparte, todo va a estar bien.

Empezabas a odiar esa oración. Si te la decían de nuevo, ibas a vomitar.

Asientes y cierras los párpados, sintiéndolos como plomo. Un silencio cae entre ustedes, y aunque Takeru sigue hablándote ya no le oyes. Te sientes extraño dentro de tu cuerpo, como un pez fuera del agua. Te cuesta manejarlo y es como si fueran desconocidos. Cada segundo es reencontrarte con los nervios de tu cerebro, aprender a controlarlos para que éstos manejen tu ser. Los recuerdos también se desperezan, escenas que ya se esconden detrás de tus párpados que temes que salgan a la luz.

En ese momento, la puerta de abre y tu corazón da un vuelco. Temes de quien sea. Tus ojos se enfocan y ven a una pequeña figura que entra por la puerta trayendo en sus brazos unas cuantas flores.

¿Nao? Cuando te ve despierto, sus ojos se llenan de alegría.

—¡Yamato! ¡Qué bueno que despertaste! —Corre hacia tu lecho, también sonrojada por la conmoción—. ¡¿Como te sientes?!

—Aturdido —confiesas y ella se ríe un poco.

—Sí, los doctores dijeron que es normal debido a las anestesias.

Takeru y Hikari se apartan un poco, diciendo que te traerían algo de comer. Takeru está feliz, puedes verlo y eso te alivia un poco. A solas en esa nueva habitación, en ese silencio mortuorio que los rodea, te incorporas un poco y es cuando tomas las fuerzas para decir:

—Nao... Takeru... —Te relames los labios yte das cuenta que no puedes ordenarte para tocar esa caja de Pandora.

Sin embargo, la manager te entiende.

—Sí, les mentimos a tu hermano y a tus amigos de lo que te pasó —revela tímidamente—. Pocos sabemos que tuviste una sobredosis. Nuestro director tuvo que lidiar con muchos problemas por eso, debes entrar en rehabilitación lo antes posible. Estás en serios problemas, pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo de quienes lo saben.

No sabes si eso es un alivio. No estás apto para nada de ello, lo sabes.

—¿Quiénes?

Ella medita un poco.

—Nuestro director, tu madre, la banda y Taichi.

—¿Taichi?

Asiente.

—Fue el primero que llegó. El doctor habló fue con él. Y convenció a tu madre de no decirle nada a Takeru, ni a tus amigos. —Ella sonrió un poco—. Creo que te conoce bastante.

No es alivio lo que sientes, es algo más cargante que empieza a torcerte la respiración. Taichi, Taichi sabía todo…

—Debe odiarme. —Es lo que sale de tus labios como un hálito de viento—. Debe hacerlo.

Nao te mira con pesar y entrecierra los ojos. No es un consuelo esa respuesta y solo afirma tus palabras que te causan horror.

—Si te odia no lo sé, pero creo que alguien que tenga esa clase de sentimientos no se queda día y noche en vela. Estuvo tan preocupado por ti, que más de una vez tuvieron que inducirle sedantes en el agua. —dice paulatinamente—. Incluso perdió rendimiento en sus prácticas… Creo que hace poco tenía un partido, pero no fue.

—¿Qué?...

Ella se calla de golpe. Te obligas a incorporarte, casi con urgencia que los equipos vuelven a chillar, y el rostro de la manager es la prueba de alguien que dijo algo que no debía decir.

—¿Qué quieres decir… con sedantes? —quieres saber. No tienes suficiente fuerza y no pasa demasiado hasta que te desvanezcas en las almohadas nuevamente, victima de tu propia debilidad. Maldices.

Los fármacos sin control para él… son contraproducentes para sus prácticas. Lo peor, sabes lo que significa perder rendimiento. Taichi te ha hablando de eso y cuan humillante es.

Solo te lleva un segundo armar el rompecabezas.

—Nao —insistes, en tu voz no hay ápice de apelar mentiras. Una semana y media es suficiente para volver a todo un mundo de cabezas—. Dime.

Con una respiración temblorosa, ella confiesa lo que termina de arruinarte:

—Él… pidió unos días de descanso —finaliza—. Por el momento, está fuera del equipo.

Sientes que la oscuridad, finalmente, te alcanza.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Es un dolor en el brazo lo que te atrae de nuevo a la realidad. Gimes un poco y una luz estalla frente a tus ojos. Empiezas a odiarla.

Parpadeas, fijando tu vista en tu dorso izquierdo donde una aguja entra a tus venas y lleva hielo en ellas. Duele. Una corriente que incluso es capaz de adormecer todo el brazo y tu primera reacción es quitártelo.

—¡No te lo quites! —alerta una voz, tomándote de las manos—. El médico dijo que dolería un poco, pero necesitas ese medicamento en tu cuerpo.

Prontamente, tu vista se aclara y la voz ya es familiar. Muy familiar. Demasiado familiar. Como unas nubes que muestran un cielo azul, lo ves frente a ti. El único rayo de luz en un cielo poblado de tinieblas.

—¿... Taichi? —pronuncias el nombre lentamente, temiendo que fuera cierto. Aún no estás listo para enfrentarlo.

—Tranquilo, todo estará bien, Yamato.

No puede ser. Esas palabras las odias. ¿Qué mierdas podría estar bien? De hecho, te hacen enojar porque no eres un bebé y no necesitas que te hablen con mimo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntas con molestia. Sí, estás molesto y no sabes si es precisamente con Taichi o con el mundo, pero alguien debe recibir esa furia.

Él luce sorprendido por la brusquedad de tu pregunta, incluso una punzada de arrepentimiento mancha tus emociones y lastima algo en tu expresión. Taichi no responde con rapidez, te observa en silencio y notas un agotamiento colgando de su rostro. No es el mismo brillo con el que lo viste la última vez. Sus hombros están caídos, la espalda ligeramente encorvada, el cabello más desordenado de su naturaleza; su rostro opaco y su mirada perdida.

—Lo que hacen los amigos —confiesa finalmente.

Esa oración te deja en blanco.

No, él no podía llevar con eso otra vez. Esa amistad ya pesaba demasiado. Te quedas callado, y sigues mirándole con reproche.

—Supongo que Nao te puso al día —continúa Taichi, casual, arrastrando una silla para sentarse junto a tu cama. El taburete es pequeño y sus piernas se recogen bastante.

—¿Con qué?

Una sonrisa roída. Eso es lo que los labios de tu amigo pueden formar ahora.

—No sé. Con todo, supongo —Se encoge de hombros—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien —mientes. Eres un desastre tanto interno como externo, pero no tienes que lidiar con que otros lo sepan. Menos Taichi—. ¿Cuándo me darán de alta?

—Cuando tengan que hacerlo. —Frunces el ceño automáticamente. Taichi suspira—. ¿Y bien? ¿Tienes algo qué decirme?

—Eso debería preguntar yo. —Aún cuando estás débil y cansado, no pierdes la doctrina de turbar las aguas de cualquier conversación. Y para tu sorpresa, Taichi es el que clava el cuchillo para romper el hielo.

—¿Sí? Pues, no soy yo quien tuvo una sobredosis. No soy yo quien ocultó todo este tiempo una adicción. No soy yo quien estuvo a punto de morir, Yamato. —lo dijo lentamente, saboreando cada palabra y extendiendo la voz que no tuvo ninguna necesidad de gritarlo para que calara en lo más hondo de tu ser.

Estaba molesto.

Tus labios se aprietan, tienes mucho para defenderte, pero al parecer Taichi tiene aún más para rebatirte cortando la oración que estabas a punto de soltar.

—Sí, no sé nada. —se adelantó, sorprendiéndote—. No sé con lo que lidiaste, no sé por lo que pasaste. Sé que la muerte de tu padre te afectó, pero maldición, Yamato, ¿qué no te he demostrado que siempre estaré de tu lado? —Sus ojos son dagas ardientes y te perforan, después de tanto, definitivamente el verdadero filo te corta—. ¿Tuve que verte en este estado, para poder saber que no confías en mí?

—Taichi, no es...

—¿No es qué?

Es una buena pregunta, de hecho. Sus ojos están ardiendo, la ira tomando terreno y el silencio que cae entre ustedes oprime incesantemente. Tu cabeza es un lío, los pensamientos se arremolinaban y en tus oídos zumbaban las preguntas al que el eco de tu voz no tiene la fuerza de responder. Pierden consistencia en tu lengua y se deshacen antes de ser fecundadas con palabras vagas.

Las miradas se enfrentan, el deseo de saber se dibuja en las de Taichi. En el dulce arco de sus ojos y ese color que es calidez para tu corazón. Espera una respuesta de ti, y no la tienes. Tú tampoco tienes las respuestas y la sigues buscando en una parte de ti.

¿Qué otra explicación más que la soledad y la desesperación llevan a las peores agonías que solo una anestesia puede callar?

—Realmente… —La voz de Taichi se quiebra—. Realmente eres un idiota, Yamato.

Tu silencio no le agrada, lo demuestra en su ceño profundizándose y la impaciencia que manifiesta con la punta de sus tenis enfrentándose a la baldosa pálida. Las venas prensadas trepan por el talle de su cuello, y hace visible el pulso late frenético. Casi puedes adivinar el puño que estuvo conteniendo en el interior de su bolsillo. Ante tu silencio, no soporta más. Se da vuelta, dispuesto a irse.

En un asalto de tu cuerpo, estiras tu mano y tomas la suya. _Al fin_.

Ves la sorpresa manifestarse en el rostro de tu amigo, y más en la tuya cuando adviertes como cuarzos plateados ya han dejado líneas de cristal sobre sus mejillas. Oyes el sonido de algo agrietándose dentro de ti, no sabes lo que es, pero se hace trizas en medio segundo que solo queda escarcha que mancha tus ojos.. Te muestra la realidad astillada de lo que eres y serás.

Sientes que tu corazón está en pedazos junto con las palabras de Taichi. No puedes verlo llorar, no lo soportas. Taichi es el hombre más fuerte y valiente que conoces, y verlo así te lleva todas tus fuerzas.

Respiras temblorosamente, aun sigues tomando su mano y sabes que tus nudillos heridos sollozan al ejercer presión. No te importa, temes a que los dedos que atrapas se escapen y nunca más vuelvan a ti. Es tu más grande miedo. La pesadilla que asalta tu cama.

Le ves, soltándote y aprietas los puños en su pecho. Después de mucho tiempo conteniendo aquella palabra espinosa que hacía sangrar el silencio; la dejas ir. Con tu aspecto enfermizo, la palidez infernal, ojeras que se hundían bajo tus párpados y, con la voz más cansada que nunca, lo observas con aprensión.

—Quédate. —Es lo que logras decir sin que te pese en la conciencia. Estiras tu brazo, es el primer contacto que quieres ejercer desde que regresaste y sientes que la desesperación aborda cada centímetro en tu ser—. Perdóname.

Las lágrimas se posaron también en las comisuras de tus ojos y es lo que necesita Taichi para romper aquella invisible pared en que te habías refugiado, para saltar a tu lado. Te abraza. Con esa fuerza que te hace cerrar los ojos y esconderte en su arco.

Le correspondes, levantando el brazo que no tienes dormido por la jeringa y sientes que muchas de las cargas que habías llevado caen. Se hacen pedazos en el calor de la amistad que te brinda tu amigo. Ni siquiera puedes reclamarle que haya dejado el soccer para venir a ti, porque ese fue tu más grande deseo egoísta, lo que siempre quisiste y ahora finalmente lo tienes. Solo era una palabra, una puta palabra que habría hecho la diferencia.

—Quédate. —repites, hundiéndote en su hombro.

—Nunca me he ido —solloza Taichi, abrazándote con fuerza. Sus manos acunan tu espalda, tan fuerte que duele y es el dolor más hermoso que quieres soportar—. Quiero cargar todo contigo. Incluso la vida, Yamato.

Ahora eres tú el que lo abraza, te escondes en su cuello humedeciéndolo. Ambos lloran. Tan gracioso que pueden consentir a un poema. Taichi se aleja y te ahoga con su mirada. La recibes, cerrando los ojos, dejando que el calor de sus labios derrita el hielo que hay en ti.

Siempre lo has sabido, nunca ha acaecido la verídica amistad entre ambos. Solo un bajo concepto que muchos creen saber y pocos conocen. No existe tal cosa como las almas destinadas, demasiado romanticismo a ideales de una sociedad ilusa. Solo existe algo real y es algo que solo conoces con Taichi. La muñequera que envuelve y cubre las cicatrices de tus venas, te lo demuestra.

Nunca fue amistad, _siempre fue amor._ Solo quien ama de verdad, se queda bajo cualquier costo.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **H** a pasado un tiempo ya desde aquella escena del hospital y del inicio de lo que son ahora.

Tu realidad no ha cambiado, sigues luchando contra tus demonios, pero ahora ya no lo haces solo. La abstinencia ha sido un tormento, te ha robado la tranquilidad y noches eternas de sueño. Luchas y no te rindes, porque Taichi sigue apretando fuertemente tu mano. Te sostiene cuando caes, te abraza cuando tienes miedo, te ilumina cuando crees que no puedes ahuyentar la oscuridad. Odias ser débil, pero a su lado te sientes fuerte.

Tus amigos, hermano y madre te hacen visitas esporádicas, y sigues evitándoles para que no descubran el sucio bajo la alfombra. Solo dejas entrar a Taichi, porque es lo único que necesitas. En su contraparte de ti, es la pieza que cuaja contigo. Ningún lado igual arma el rompecabezas.

Se han sincerado, quitando los tapujos de la falsa fachada. Es como si hubiesen vuelto a empezar. Ha aclarado las cosas contigo, y eso ha sido un alivio. Solo pidió una temporada de descanso, que ya tenía prevista desde hacía unos meses. Ya ha regresado al equipo y te invita constantemente a sus partidos.

La vida sigue su curso, cambiando y moviéndose, tragándose a quienes se quedan atrás. Taichi ahora vive solo. Se ha mudado a un apartamento pequeño, que es más una habitación del que no caben más de cuatro personas. A Taichi no parece importarle y alardea un poco de su independencia. Incluso te ha dado una copia de la cerradura que guardas en tu llavero y te acompaña a donde vayas.

Lo has visitado después que el médico que lleva tu historia médica sobre los narcóticos ha dado la aprobación que puedes volver al escenario y que tus días sobrio te han dado el pase libre para volver a tus andadas. Taichi recibe la noticia con efusiva alegría.

—¡¿En serio?! —exclama, ya le habías avisado con anterioridad y celebra más que tú. Te has sentado en su pequeña cama individual, mientras lo observas frente a ti cocinando—. ¡Eso es increíble!

La sonrisa de Taichi es tu tesoro, y verla es suficiente para contagiarte.

—Nao volverá a programar la agenda —dices—. Los chicos ya han planeado de nuevo los ensayos.

Echas el cabello hacia atrás, aquel que aun sigues sin cortarte. Hay un motivo que tiene arraigado y es que te ha gustado llevar las horquillas que te había regalado. _De nuevo_. Cuando estuviste en el hospital, las enfermeras no se habían molestado en conservar ciertos accesorios que llevabas el día de tu caída. Eso fue suficiente para que te enojaras, y enviaras una queja directa. Se habían sorprendido de esa nimiedad, pero para ti no lo era.

No pasó mucho para que tus rabietas llegaran a los oídos de Taichi, y que el rubor de la vergüenza coloreara tu rostro. Era su culpa para empezar y aun cuando seguías molesto, te sorprendió esa misma tarde con unas horquillas exactamente iguales a las que perdiste.

Las llevabas justo ahora, y es un look que da modernismo a tu presencia casi gótica.

—¿Qué intentas hacer? —preguntas, cuando ves a Taichi quemarse quizás por tercera vez en los dos minutos que intentan entablar el seguimiento de la conversación anterior.

—¡Auch!

Ruedas los ojos, exasperado que te ríes en tu interior. Te levantas y caminas hacia él. Un par de pasos, y ya la cocina te saluda. Empujas a Taichi lejos, quitándole el cuchillo.

—Déjame hacerlo —anuncias, arremangándote—. Eres un desastre, Taichi.

Taichi tiene una floración de quejas en su lengua, pero termina riéndose en una melodía que borra el silencio de esa habitación. Se acerca a ti y besa tu mejilla.

—No soy el único, Ishida.

Muy cierto.

Sonríes, y le devuelves el beso. No pasa demasiado para cuando le haces la cena. La has servido en un solo plato y Taichi solo ha llenado un solo vaso con gaseosa, compartiéndola literalmente juntos. Es un intimidad y hábito que han desarrollado, en tanto charlan tranquilamente.

Siguen discutiendo y, eso era sin duda, la paz que buscabas.

Después de comer, se tienden en la cama donde a duras penas pueden juntarse sin que el otro se caiga. Le reclamas que debe comprarse una más grande y te rebate que no cabría. Luchan un poco más, hasta que en el cielo se borran las luces y la noche finalmente se asienta. En la tenue luz de la bombilla que cuelga del hecho y los acuna, Taichi encuentra tus labios y recorre tu cuerpo con sus manos, haciéndote olvidar cada segundo de agonía de la rutina de los propios problemas con los que lidias. La tormenta que aun cae sobre ti.

Inclusive ahora cuando el sudor los abraza, con las manos sosteniendo tus caderas, donde jadeas su nombre como si lo cantaras y lo sientes deslizarse en tu interior como si danzara, te repites, que lo único diferente en lo aglomerado de tu vida era _Taichi_.

Caes rendido ante las sábanas con Taichi entre tus piernas. Tiene una sonrisa en su rostro, tomando tus muñecas y besa las cicatrices en ella. Las acaricia cada vez que puede y te dice que es un motivo para recordar que seguías con vida. Después de llenarte de besos, finalmente se recuesta a tu lado y abraza con cuidado.

Te dejas caer en su pecho, olvidándote de todo. Ambos han abandonado toda la suciedad de sus vidas desde que se subieron a ese lecho, y eso era suficiente, porque el amor más insensato era el amor más verdadero. Era convertirse en el desagüe del agua sucia; el paraguas bajo la lluvia más impetuosa; el calor en el más frío invierno.

Solo en la oscuridad, Taichi dice esas palabras nuevamente que son una promesa al tener sus manos enlazadas:

—Siempre estaré a tu lado, Yamato.

Es todo lo que necesitas. Así era el amor; capaz de ahuyentar hasta la más tenebrosa penumbra.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 ** _N_** _/finales:_ Y llegué al fin de esta pequeña historia. Ha sido un placer para quienes llegaron aquí.

 ** _C_** _réditos_ : Solo la verdad podía romperte. —Patrick Rothfuss.


End file.
